The Robot Chronicles Walkthrough
This Walkthrough will help you through the 2009 The Robot Chronicles Campaign. Your goals are to build the LEGO City Skin, the Keys to LEGO City Badge, and other various badges. New Friends You can befriend these Networkers when you start the Mini-Rank: *Agent Chase - Gives Agent's Dossiers and Clippings out and has the trade for the LEGO Agents Rookie Badge Blueprint and a Sticker. *Foreman Frank - Gives Hardhats and Clippings out and has the LEGO City Rookie Badge Blueprint and a trade for a Sticker. *Peelie Wheelie - Gives Racing Trophies and Clippings out and has the LEGO Racers Rookie Badge Blueprint. * - Has the trade for the Headline Hero Badge and a Robot Chronicles Sticker. A Glitch may come up which affects the Sticker. ---- These Networkers have requirements in order to be befriended: * Mayor Frictionfit (Requirement: Obtain the Headline Hero Badge first, or bring down the robot first) * (Requirement: Obtain Keys to LEGO City Badge first) The Robot Chronicles Game *You only get MLN rewards for City, Agents and Racers. (These are the only levels you can play) City *Go to the Dockside area in the upper right corner of the city, where you will see the Garage. Enter the yellow circle and select the Tow Truck. This is the Towing the Line mission. *Press space to continue, and using the arrow keys navigate to wherever the vehicle is that needs to be repaired. The game will teach you how to move, if this is unclear. Connect the tow hook to the car with space and bring the damaged vehicle back to the garage. **When towing vehicles, that can be cut when 's forces shoot the tow truck, another car touches the vehicle being towed, or the Robot kicks either you or the vehicle being towed. *You will now control the vehicle. Drive it back to its depot. *A box saying "Collect your MLN Reward" may appear in the lower right corner. If it does, click it. **The front-end loader is the only car that guarantees rewards- the others have mini missions that are likely to interrupt. **To make other cars provide rewards, pause the game immediately after completing the mission. Then wait until the box comes up. **Towing firetrucks almost never provides rewards, as a fire is immediately reported once the mission is completed, causing the rewards button to disappear. However, should you click the pause button fast enough (faster than immediately), it will not notify you of the fire, and you can then wait for the "Collect your MLN Reward" box. *A screen will pop up, and tell you that your Items have been sent. Continue the game. *Drive back to the garage, and repeat this until you have five Hardhats. You can go to MLN and check your mailbox to see how many more you need. *After you have five Hardhats, go to Foreman Frank's page, and buy the LEGO City Rookie Badge Blueprint. *Return to the game and get five more Hardhats. *Go back to MLN and build the Badge. *You can currently collect as many Hardhats as you like. Agents *Go to the Downtown area, to the LEGO Agents building. Enter the yellow circle. This is the Infestation level. *Select your vehicle and press the spacebar to continue. *The goal of the mission is to shoot down all of Dr Inferno's High Speed Jeeps. Use the arrow keys to move and the spacebar to shoot. *If the mission is completed, a box saying "Collect your MLN Reward" will appear in the lower right corner. Click it. *A screen will pop up, and tell you that your Items have been sent. Continue the game. *Play until you have collected five Agent's Dossiers. *Go to Agent Chase's page and buy the LEGO Agents Rookie Badge Blueprint. *Return to the game, and play until you have five more Agent's Dossiers. *Build the LEGO Agents Rookie Badge. *You can currently collect as many dossiers as you like. Racers *Go to the Racers starting zone, two blocks to the left from the LEGO City starting zone. *Start the race. Try to avoid obstacles. You will get a MLN reward for placing third or higher. **The Thunder Racer (the final car unlocked in this level) always provides rewards if you complete the mission with it. *Race until you have five Racing Trophies. *Go to Peelie Wheelie's page, and get the Racers Rookie Badge Blueprint. *Race until you have five more Racing Trophies. *Build the LEGO Racers Rookie Badge. *There is a limit on how many racing Trophies you can get, and after a time the only rewards will be Clippings. Headline Hero Badge *Go to 's page, and get the Headline Hero Badge Blueprint. *Build the Badge. *Befriend Mayor Frictionfit. LEGO City Skin *Go to Mayor Frictionfit's page, and get the LEGO City skin. This costs 10 Clippings. *Build the skin. This costs ten Red LEGO Bricks. The Robot Chronicles Trophy Module *Go to Mayor Frictionfit's page, and get the The Robot Chronicles Trophy Module. This costs ten Clippings. *Build the Module. This costs five Red LEGO Bricks. Keys to the LEGO City Badge *You will receive an MLN Mail message from Agent Chase telling you to destroy Dr Inferno. *Defeat the Fall of the Robot mission and collect the MLN reward. You will receive the the Keys to LEGO City Badge Blueprint via MLN Mail. *Build the Keys to LEGO City Badge. It costs the Headline Hero Badge and 10 Clippings to build. *No Longer Reliable Obtaining the Robot Simulator Module *Once you have built the Keys to LEGO City Badge, befriend . *Get the Magma Drone Plant Module Blueprint. *Build the Module. This costs five Red LEGO Bricks. *Set up the Module on your page. *Collect thirty Magma Drones and trade them at the secret Networker's page for the Dr. Inferno's Robot Simulator Module. This Module costs five Clippings to build. *Validate that Module and put it on your page by setting it up with an Arcade Token to let other Users play it and harvest Arcade Tokens. Missions Speed Inferno Challenge Theme: Racers Type: Road The player must race against three other vehicles. The player loses if they come last. The player must follow the yellow arrows. Winning players may receive a Racing Trophy, up to a maximum of ten Racing Trophies. (If user has the beta testing racers badge he/she can get eleven.) Infestation Theme: Agents Type: Road The player must shoot all the High Speed Jeeps to win the mission. The vehicle has a certain amount of shielding, and after being hit too many times, the player loses. The player may receive an Agent's Dossier after winning the mission. Towing the Line Theme: City Type: Road The player must tow a vehicle (Front-End Loader, Police Van, Firetruck, or an Ambulance). After reaching it, press the space bar to attach it, then transport it to the garage. After the player takes control of the repaired vehicle, the player must drive to its destination. The player may receive a Hardhat after winning the game. The roadblocks are lifted after a Speed Inferno is completed successfully. Outriders Challenge Theme: Racers Type: Road The player must race against three other vehicles on a different circuit. The player must follow the arrows. The player loses if they come last (fourth). Battle for the Skies Theme: Agents Type: Sky The player must shoot four Slime Choppers to win the mission. The flying vehicle has a certain amount of shielding, and after being hit too many times, the player loses. Crane Quest Theme: City Type: Sky The player must find three (sometimes two) crane pieces scattered around the city. Then these pieces have to be towed to the crane. If the Battle for the Skies level has not been played, a slime chopper will keep you from getting those pieces. There is a glitch in this challenge where you will be offered an MLN reward but cannot receive it. The Fall of the Robot level is unlocked after all of the above levels are completed successfully. The Fall of the Robot Theme: Agents/Racers Type: Road The player must drive fast along the raceway to lead the Robot into a trap hole. The player must drive to each yellow arrow before the Robot touches it. If the Robot touches a yellow arrow, the player loses. Pressing space can help you boost away from the robot. After leading the robot into the trap hole, you should receive the Keys to LEGO City Badge blueprint. This level is usually difficult since the vehicle is very fast, and you have to maintain a certain pace for a long time. Other Mini Games These are other mini games playable by users. Completing these will not reward users on MLN. *'Police:' The player must have the Police Van or unlock either the Police Helicopter or the Police Monster Truck unlocked to play. The goal is to find and capture an "Illegal Racer" by ramming the Racer, or using the Helicopter, to tow it in to damaging it. *'Ambulance:' The player must have the Ambulance vehicle unlocked to play. The goal is to find a crashed car. When the car is touched, the player must drive the Ambulance to the hospital. The crashed car just drives on. *'Fire:' The player must have the Firetruck unlocked to play. The goal is to put out a fire. The player must drive to a burning building and put it out by pressing and holding the space bar. *'City:' The player must have the Front-End Loader unlocked to play. There is no real goal in this game, the player only repairs damaged roads by driving on them. They earn Studs by doing so and after 5000 cracks are repaired the Recycle Van vehicle is unlocked. *'Inferno:' The player must have the robot unlocked to play. There really isn't a goal in the game. The player only crushes buildings by bumping them, setting buildings on fire by holding space in front of them, hitting cars and vehicles, and sometimes destroying Agent vehicles. They all give you studs (except setting buildings on fire). They're all kinds of destruction. Vehicles Questions and Answers *'Q:' Help! This game is too hard! :A: You can type in different Codes to make the game slightly easier. *'Q:' Help! I am in a mission and stuck in a fence and I can't get out! Is there a way to get out of it without exiting the mission and losing my achievements? :A: Yes. Type a special code into the cheat code box, you will be able to go through any object and over water. Typing the code again will disable the cheat. *'Q:' How can I win at the Racing Challenges with a slow car? :A: Pressing the space bar will activate the speed booster. Only use this on the straight roads, as steering is disabled while the booster is in use. *'Q:' I played the games which give me the MLN Items, but I cannot get any more! What shall I do? :A: There are still some glitches in the game that cause it to to stop giving out Items. Some players believe that towing Firetrucks will cause this to happen. Recent updates have made it possible to receive more than ten Hardhats and Dossiers allowing the player to purchase the Stickers on the Networkers' pages. Racing Trophies are still limited to eleven for most (but not all) players. *'Q:' How do I unlock the ''Recycle Truck faster?'' :A: The Recycle Truck is unlocked after repairing 5000 cracks in the road. Skid marks in the road count as cracks. Create skid marks with any vehicle, the racer vehicles are really good at this. Then drive over the skid marks with the Front-End Loader. The Recycle Truck will be unlocked in no time. :A2: Alternatively, progress through the story until the Robot is rampaging through the streets. Everywhere it goes will create skids and cracks. You just have to clean up after it! *'Q:' How do I get through the roadblocks? :A: To open the roadblocks, complete the Infestation, Towing the Line, and Speed Inferno Challenge missions at least once. *'Q:' How do you start the Fall of the Robot mission? :A: You can only get it after beating the Crane Quest mission, after which the little inlet inside the Speed Inferno Challenge course will have a yellow circle (not possible while racing, towing, etc.) This will be the Fall of the Robot mission. *'Q:' Help! I can't win the 'Fall of the Robot' mission! :A: You can use the code that allows you to switch to another vehicle and switch to Doctor Inferno's High Speed Jeep. (Get it by winning the Speed Inferno Challenge.) However, you won't get the Extreme Wheelie in this way. *'Q:' I already defeated the ''Robot, but suddenly he is there again! What happened?'' :A: Replaying the Battle in the Skies, Crane Quest, or Outriders Challenge missions will release the Robot again. *'Q:' Does replaying Battle in the Skies, Crane Quest, or Outriders Challenge bring back the robot temporarily or permanently? :A: The robot can be gotten rid of by playing Fall of the Robot again. :A2: The above is probably not true, because once you complete the level, it disappears until you get 100% completion, and the robot comes back as soon as you finish the level. *'Q:' I cannot finish the game with 100% even though I've unlocked every vehicle except for the ''Robot!' :'A:' Every vehicle must be used in a mission at least once to get 100%. Simply unlocking the vehicle does not count. *'Q:' ''I just finished the game; now what? :A: Some secret MLN rewards are hidden in the city—look around! How do I play Agents? Glitches *After the game is 100% completed, some special MLN rewards are hidden in the city. When one is found, Dr Inferno or Peelie Wheelie will reward the player with ten or three Clippings, respectively. When receiving the reward for the final secret, in the place of "My Lego Network" button is a "." button, which links to a nonexistent link: http://cache.lego.com/flash/robotChronicles/0.3.1/- *While players can obtain an unlimited amount of Agent's Dossiers or Hardhats, the majority of players cannot obtain more than eleven Racing Trophies. It is currently unknown why, but the message players receive in the game when they collect their reward is also messed up, with only a few words still able to be seen, the rest of the message blank. The mail message in MLN is intact; however, instead of obtaining three Clippings (or one Clipping and one Racing Trophy) players obtain only one Clipping. *When a player enters the Infestation or Battle for the Skies mission and uses the code to turn into one Dr. Inferno's forces, they will then immediately win the mission. This also applies for the Towing the Line mission and turning into a racer or one of the vehicles you can actually tow. Codes When playing the game, there is a box on the bottom right under the notifications area. Type the code in there. The following codes are below: * - Makes vehicles smaller. * - Slows enemies to 75% * - Shields 3x * - Allows you to become any vehicle you unlocked (even during a mission!). * - Allows you go though stuff, such as buildings. * - Allows to turn while staying still. * - Resets all codes. * - Makes city darker Category:Walkthroughs Category:The Robot Chronicles